


First Times

by Destinytale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kidge - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Nervous Sex, Pidge - Freeform, Pidge is bad at feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pidge goes by katie, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinytale/pseuds/Destinytale
Summary: “Are you afraid to have sex with me?” Keith asked.Keith’s horny, Pidge’s nervous. But Keith takes good care of her.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, kidge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	First Times

Katie Holt had been with Keith for years.  
Since she was 16, and he was 18. Katie was going on 19, and Keith, 21.

They worked hard to keep their relationship as normal as possible, which was a hassle considering the circumstances they were in.

Even their confession to each other had been unusual due to their circumstances. It was Katie falling out of a healing pod, Keith catching her, and them both crying as they told each other how they felt.

Keith had taken her out on a date as soon as possible, wanting to give Katie as much of a normal relationship experience as possible.

Though, their date did consist of them stargazing at an unfamiliar galaxy from the bridge. It was nice despite that, food Keith had worked hard on with help from Hunk and a nice comfortable spot to sit that Katie made out of all the blankets and pillows she could snag.

It was sweet and cozy, something so small that meant more than anything else to them at that moment.

Katie had always though that falling in love with a comrade during a war was just some movie troupe. They were there to fight and to win afterall, but the moment that she heard Keith yell her name, Katie, when they had finished a fight and he couldn't find her, Katie knew love was the only thing that could possibly describe what she was feeling.

That didn't stop their relationship from moving at a snails pace though. It took them nine months just to give each other a quick peck, and at that point the others were wondering if the two were even still together.

They were, very much so, still together. Keith had realized very early on that Katie was about as shy with affection as she was excited about robots. She was still so young, never had any romantic experience, and certainly didn't have any in terms of intimate situations.

Keith had plenty, most of it through a flurry of bad decisions he'd made while in the thick of his grief and anger in his early teenage years. He still shuddered when he thought about the pregnancy scare a girl had pulled on him to try and get him to be with her during the time Shiro was missing.

Katie knew about it, and it clearly made her nervous. Keith had assured her that they'd move at her pace though, take their time and only do things when she was comfortable and ready.

They'd waited almost a year to move into a room together, because quite frankly the tiny bed in Keith's room wasn't cutting it anymore. It was big, had a large bed, and it's own bathroom. They still waited almost another three months to take a shower together.

Katie was hesitant with groping, at least on her. Getting to the point they were at where make outs and some heavy petting were normal took three years and lots of reassurances that Katie wasn't required to do anything and Keith was happy no matter what.

That didn't stop him from wondering if he was doing something wrong.

He loved Katie to death, and wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He knew that she seemed to want sex as well, she'd made a few advancements of her own but always ended up shying away after Keith's hands were on her.

What if she was scared of him? Keith had begun to show more Galra traits since he started his training with the blades. Not to mention he'd definitely bulked up thanks to Kolivan working him halfway to death.

Katie had sparred with him before, she'd never come close to winning. Maybe that was making her afraid of what Keith would do in bed.

It was bugging him. A lot.

Keith knew that 'my girlfriend and I don't have sex and I'm horny' was such a stupid issue to be worrying over when they were in the middle of a war, but damnit he was just a guy who had some weird alien genetics in him that made all of his desires so much more intense.

He decided the best way to figure it out was just to ask. Katie was blunt, liked simplicity for personal issues, and wouldn't pick up any hints that Keith put down in the first place.

They were getting ready for bed, Katie tugging on one of Keith's shirts that she'd practically claimed as her own.

"Are you afraid to have sex with me?" Keith asked, already in bed.

Katie choked on her breath and whipped around, face bright red.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Are you afraid to have sex with me? It's not that I mind, I'm just wondering, want to make sure I'm not doing anything that makes you uncomfortable." Keith sighed, leaning over and gently grabbing Katie's hands.

He pulled her into the bed, having her settle down and snuggle against his chest like usual.

"I'm not-" Katie stammered, face bright red and hot as her cheek rested against Keith's bare skin.  
"I'm not necessarily afraid of having sex with /you/-"

"Relax, baby," Keith smiled, already feeling much better as he ran a hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and sighing softly at the feeling of his nails barely scratching against her scalp.

"Being scared of something like that is normal, I'm sorry I just sprung that on you. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't scaring you or anything," Keith assured her.  
"We've started getting there before but you always stop,"

Katie grimaced, she knew that they'd gotten so close before but she always cut it off and left Keith hanging. She felt bad, but she just always ended up panicking.

"I'm just nervous I'll do something wrong," Katie mumbled quietly.

She was an over thinker, needed clear instructions or else she'd begin to stress every little detail.

"Alright, how about this. When you're ready, and /only/ when you're ready, we'll give it a shot. I'll handle everything, all you've got to do is sit back and have fun, okay?" Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to Katie's forehead.

"That doesn't seem fair," Katie frowned, looking up at him.  
"I don't want you to do all the work."

"Well, /I/ want to do all the work." Keith grinned, pulling the blankets over them.  
"Nothing makes me happier and feel better than seeing you having a good time."

Katie sighed, looking up at Keith with a love struck smile. It was the same one that always made him melt.

"Alright," she purred, nuzzling his cheek and giving it a quick kiss.  
"But I'm making it up to you later."

"Deal." Keith chuckled, settling down into bed and wrapping his arms around Katie. Holding her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

The conversation was forgotten for months after that, the two more concerned with fighting the Galra, expanding the coalition, saving planets, gathering information, and even a moment to celebrate Katie turning 19.

Katie and Keith were celebrating in their own way, in the middle of the night when everyone else was in bed. Celebrating by Keith's mouth on hers and Katie's hands up his shirt.

Katie's nails were digging against his skin, and Keith could only press closer to her and move his kisses from her mouth down to her neck.

Katie gasped as Keith sucked a dark hickey onto the base of her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin in the very best way.

"Keith-" Katie whimpered, trying to push his shirt above his head to which he simply pulled away and threw it off before reattaching himself to Katie's skin.

His hands wandered down, first cupping her chest and squeezing firmly before continuing downwards. Surprisingly, it was Katie that slid his hands underneath her shorts, not him.

Keith quickly pulled back, looking down at Katie.

"Woah, babydoll, you sure you're okay with me touching you like this?" He asked, breathing a bit heavy.

Keith had fingered Katie a few times before, not often, she’d gotten scared or they’d been cut off by a mission.

“Yeah,” Katie smiled, looping her arms around Keith’s shoulders.  
“I want you to touch me, please?”

How could Keith say no to that?

“Remember, if you want me to stop at all just let me know,” he murmured, sliding his hands into her shorts and gently pulling them down her hips. Katie lifted herself off the bed slightly to help, letting Keith slide her shorts down her thighs and all the way off of her legs.

Keith set them off to the side on the floor, making sure they were out of the way for now. He looked back up, surprised to see Katie pulling off her sweater and tossing it to the side.

Keith could’ve sworn he started to drool when she unclipped her bra and dropped it on the floor.

He groaned, immediately leaning forward and burying his face into her breasts. She was bigger than anyone else lose thought. At least a C cup, nice and soft too, they fit perfectly in hands and were all his to enjoy.

He kissed the soft kiss, enjoy the slight bit of squish against his cheeks as he pressed dozens of wet kisses to her skin. He bit down after roughly a minute, sucking a hickey onto the inner side of her right boob while he roughly fondled her left one.

Katie let out a shaky sigh, back arching slightly and pushing her chest further up against his face.

One of his hands trailed downwards, finger tips skimming over her skin, only interrupted by the occasional scar from a battle. Keith’s hand slid under the elastic of her boxers.

“Were you planning this?” He smirked, feeling across her freshly hairless skin.  
“I don’t think you’ve ever shaved before.”

“I just started,” Katie said softly, turning bright red.  
“I dunno, I just decided that I wanted to,”

“Alright,” Keith mused, carefully sliding a finger into Katie’s heat. She was tight and wet, clenching down around his finger inadvertently.

“Relax, babydoll.” Keith added, waiting until she did as she was told to begin moving his hand. He was slow, careful, not wanting to hurt her or cause too much distress.

Katie’s hands found the ends of his hair, gripping it as she bit back a moan.

Well, that wouldn’t do.

He slid a second finger inside of her, letting her adjust to the slight stretch and making sure any pain she experienced subsided before he began to carefully move his fingers.

He was slow at first, incredibly gentle and easy.

Katie whined softly, spreading her legs further for Keith to have more space to work. He smirked, beginning to thrust a bit harder, hitting deeper.

“Fuck..” Katie moaned, head tilting back against the pillows stacked up behind her. 

“Talk to me, princess,” Keith murmured, looking over her face. She was stunning, cheeks a dark pink, lips a bit swollen from where he’d bit at them, hickeys littering her chest like the freckles that were scattered across her face. She looked absolutely perfect.

“I’m good, fuck, I’m so good-“ she is gasped, barely able to contain herself from yelling and screaming at each of the harder thrusts of Keith’s fingers.  
“Keith!” She yowled was when he curled his fingers and added a third.

“You look so beautiful,” Keith breathed, running his free hand through her hair.  
“Fuck, babydoll, you’re perfect.”

Katie could only moan, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and cheek growl ever further flushed.

He couldn’t handle it, Keith needed more. So much more.

He pulled his fingers from her heat, his hunger for her only growing when he saw the thick, clear, slick coating his fingers, and the strings of it that were still connected to her.

Katie whines at the loss, eyes wide as she looks down at Keith.

“Why.. did you stop...” Katie whimpered, disappointment and desperation in her gaze. The coil in her gut that had been so tight, so ready for the release, of as beginning to loosen and disappear already.

Keith slid his hands onto the bottom of her thighs, lifting them upwards so her legs were over his shoulders.

“Keith?” Katie squeaked, confused as Keith ducked his head down. Confused until he lapped at her heat, at least.

Katie jolted, shuddering as Keith settled onto his stomach and continued to lick at her with broad and long strokes of his tongue.

He drank up the slick she was dripping like a man finally coming to an oasis after days of being in a desert. Katie was moaning and keening, thighs tightening around his head as she arched her back.

It only pressed her heat further closer to Keith’s mouth, not that he minded in the slightest. She tasted amazing, too. So much sweeter than he’d thought she’d be.

It was getting messy already, Keith could feel fluids dripping down his chin and onto the sheets and Katie was unable to stop from her hips bucking up against his tongue. The coil was building in Katie’s core again, tightening and making Katie’s thighs squeeze yet again.

Keith reached up, pushing her thighs apart so that she wasn’t squeezing quite as hard. He slid his tongue inside her heat and sucked on her clit. Keith felt pride grow inside of him as Katie began to squirm, reaching down and gripping at his hair.

He sucked harder, teeth just barely grazing her clit as the coil inside of Katie grew even tighter.

Then it snapped when Keith sucked on her clit one more time.

She yelled, so loud it bordered on a scream. Her back arched as far as it could’ve, the entirely of her lower body lifting off the bed. She called out for Keith, of course, though it was more of a grateful cry, a thank you as the coil inside of her broke.

The orgasm surprised both of them, clear liquid gushing out of her and absolutely soaking Keith’s face.

He hadn’t expected her to squirt. Hell, Keith didn’t know Katie could squirt.

Katie shuddered, gasping for air as she went practically boneless on the bed. She felt so, so good. More good than she’d felt after any other orgasm she’d ever had.

This was different, this was so wonderfully different. She felt satisfied, fulfilled.

But despite that, she wanted more. More of Keith, more of what he had to give her.

Keith sat up, licking his lips clean and then wiping his chin off as he looked at her hungrily. He wanted more as well, more of her. All of what she could give him, if she’d let him have it.

“I love you, so, so much,” Keith breathed, holding onto Katie’s hips but keeping her legs on his shoulders. He liked them up there, liked how she could bend.

“I want you inside of me-“ Katie choked out, “please, please, I need it-“

“Are you sure?” Keith murmured, reaching forward and cupping her face in his hands. He thumbed over her cheeks, searching her face to make sure she wasn’t lying to him.

Katie had the tell tale signs of her being nervous, the slight furrow of her eyebrows, the way her hands gripped at his forearms. But she wasn’t showing any of her tells of lying, which was something that had taken Keith years to figure out.

“I’m certain. I’m a bit nervous but... I know you’ll take care of me,” Katie said softly, relaxing her grip on Keith’s forearms and instead thumbing over the muscle.

“I’ll take care of you,” Keith confirmed, “tell me if anything feels wrong at all, okay?” 

“Okay,” Katie murmured, smiling up at him softly.

Keith gently sat up, rubbing the upper side of Katie’s thighs soothingly as he settled between her legs.

God, Keith loved her legs. Thick thighs and hips, an ass that could probably crush him (which was his favorite thing ever), and oh so flexible. Perfectly flexible. Amazingly flexible.

As Keith lined himself up against Katie’s heat, gently holding his cock in his hand and smearing the head through her slick. He smiled at the gasp she made when it brushed against her clit before before beginning to press into her.

“Fuck-“ Katie choked out, the feeling of being filled by just that bit already overwhelming her. 

She held onto Keith’s forearms tightly, eyes squeezed shut tightly and biting her lip as he sunk into her. His cock filled her, bit by bit, at an achingly slow pace. Keith was breathless before he was even halfway into her heat.

She was so tight and hot. Squeezing around his dick in the best way possible, and so, so wet. Amazingly wet. There was almost no resistance because of it, just the wonderfully petal soft walls of her heat. Just her, around him.

“I love you, I love you so much,” Keith whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too,” Katie smiled, finally opening up her eyes. They were were burning bright with love and lust, the amber looking so soft compared to the steely purple and gray of his. His were burning bright with the same love and lust despite that.

Keith groaned loudly as he bottomed out inside of Katie, finally all the way to the base, his skin pressing against hers.

“Ready?” Keith murmured, looking down at her and thumbing over her hips.

“Ready,” Katie breathed, nodding just a bit. She had relaxed at that point, mostly at least. Wasn’t as tight, wasn’t squeezing as hard.

Keith carefully rolled his hips, pressing keeper into Katie. He felt his ego grow just a bit at how she gasped, feeling him press against her cervix.

He pulled out about half way, gently pushing back in. Katie’s grip on Keith moved from his forearms to the sheets of the bed, Keith forcing her legs further apart so he could see him fucking her.

It was incredibly enticing, watching his cock sink inside of her and disappear. It’s what made Keith push Katie’s legs down so that they were practically against her chest and really start fucking her.

His thrusts were hard and quick, making Katie see stars as he pulled all the way out and then practically slammed back into her. It was so perfect, so amazing.

Keith slid a hand down, thumbing at Katie’s clit while he fucked into her. She moaned out his name, not able to do much else.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise when she came, overstimulated and still shaking from her last orgasm. That didn’t stop Keith, though. He kept toying with her clit, not to mention leaning down and biting roughly at her neck and skin.

He coated his lover in bite marks and hickeys, all either too far up to hide or too dark to write off as anything else. It made Keith happy to see her like that, covered in marks by him. Everyone would know she was his and his alone.

Katie whimpered as Keith quickened the pace of his hips, not taking his time or teasing her when he pulled out anymore. No, he was chasing his own release now. He wanted to let go inside of her, finally make her his forever.

He snarled when he finally got it, burying himself as deep inside of Katie as possible before finally cumming. She groaned, feeling a bit of a stretch as he pumped her full, so much that some of it even began to leak out of her.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna be all sticky!” Katie whined, shuddering at the feeling of their fluids dripping down from her heat.

Keith laughed a bit as he let go of Katie’s legs, gently lowering them back onto the bed and kissing her sweaty forehead.

“I’ll grab a rag, okay?” He breathed, shaking just a bit as he pulled out and got up.

Katie modded, practically boneless as she laid on the bed. It had been so much, but in the best way possible. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, in some other world of pure bliss. Katie’s head also felt clearer than it had in weeks, like she was finally able to think properly.

She smiled at Keith when he came back with a damp rag, pushing Katie’s legs aside so he could clean her up.

“Did you like it?” He asked, focused on his task.

“It was absolutely amazing,” Katie breathed, “and soon, I’m going to return the favor.”


End file.
